The Death of the Dragon
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: A take on Liam's death, we all know that he died by arrows but what happened before his death? Chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Death of the Dragon

A/N: Just a one-shot about Liam Ironarm and his death. Told in Liam's POV, my first attempt at writing first person. I know Liam's dead but this is before and a little past it.

Death of the Dragon

By: AnimalWriter1

The coronation of a prince into a king is supposed to be an important event. One to be remembered, all I saw now was death and chaos as I thrashed out with foot and fist. I wanted to protect Tortall's king; if I were to die today…then I would die as the Shang Dragon, nothing more or less.

The king, fraught with concentration is drawing upon the lands power. I concentrated on my enemies, ducking a sword swipe as I kicked out and finally killing the soldier with a fatal blow to the back of the head. More swarmed upon us and still I fought, while others lay dead and dying, mere shells of the once lively court, now at the hands of the Black God.

The earth shifted and the forming of an earthquake began…

I felt a burning sensation in my chest, I also felt the warm trickle of blood flow from the wound, and I did not need to look down to see the arrow that protruded from my chest, but I didn't falter. Still the battle raged on, more of the innocent dead more of the convicted still alive. Three more arrows burrowed into my chest. That totaled four, but no arrow could crush my spirit and yet, I remained standing and fighting, weaker now but still my blows were lethal.

The earth shifted with sudden jerks now, the castle was crumbling from on top of us as the king called on more power.

Two more arrows were fired and I felt the hot river of my lifeblood spill once again, I was becoming weaker, that I knew, but what of Alanna? What had happened to her?

"_Are you safe, Kitten?'_ I thought as the brinks of my vision began to blacken. I felt numb to the pain as two more arrows, eight arrows in total, brought me to my knees. I wanted to keep defending Tortall's king but as the sounds of battle began to fade, my vision slowly growing dim, the Black God pulling me slowly into his hold…

"_Come'_ a voice called inside my mind, _"It is time Ironarm Dragon…'_ I guessed this to be the Black God calling me to the Peaceful Realms. I wanted to continue, continue my life, but as a Shang I also knew my fate.

And now was time.

Dutifully I followed the god down a dark tunnel, I could hear the voices of those long lost whispering to me of the Mortal Realms.

I followed the Black God of death through the tunnel, and into the summoning light into the realms of peace…

"Goodbye' "Don't blame yourself for this, kitten I chose my life…' "I knew of my doom' " And now this is goodbye… forever' I thought as the life I knew faded from existence.

A/N: Should I change it? Add a new chapter? Please tell me if I should!

Anyway,

Fare thee well,

- AnimalWriter1


	2. Chapter 2: Song of the Dragon

The Death of the Dragon- part 2

A/N: This may not be as good as the first chapter! Also it's BEFORE Alanna finds out that Liam's dead!

Disclaimer: This belongs to Tamora Pierce.7 I own nothing!

By: AnimalWriter1

The castle held its breath as the casualties were counted and the bodies buried. Jon leaned against a pillar, his Gift drained from him. _"How many?'_ he asked himself, _"How many have died today…'_ _"For Tortall?'_

As the living wept for the dead, the bodies of the enemy brought out and burnt. King Jonathan of Conte watched helplessly as soldiers, innocent people of the court, and a few knights were carried out of the hall, their faces so distorted by blood and scars that they were beyond recognition.

George came beside the king and sighed sadly, "Jon, we found the Shang' "Eight arrows felled him'

"_Meant for me and he took them' _Jon thought, aloud he replied, "Bring him forth, let the healer's clean him up'

Liam Ironarm's body was brought to the healer's wing; they cleaned and bandaged his cuts. They then lay him on the altar.

"This is the last for him' "He didn't even have to fight for us' "Many died, but one who could have chosen not to fight…this was his last fight'

Both George and the king knew that the story of the Shang Dragon was to be told for centuries but the last song of the Dragon was to be sung for all time…

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!

Also the few knights that died aren't the ones we know!

Anyway,

Fare thee well,

- AnimalWriter1


	3. Chapter 3: Alanna

Death of the Dragon

PART 3?

Told in Alanna's POV

I looked at the lifeless form of the Duke of Conte and frowned. Still something, I felt wasn't right. I knew it was right in killing Jon's cousin but there was a certain tension in the air as I walked up from the catacombs. I sniffed the air, smelling blood and rotting flesh my stomach churned. I fought the urge to vomit and glanced around the Hall of Crowns.

Jon leaned on a pillar, George talked with him and I looked around at what remained of the castle, two pillars had fallen and crushed people beneath them, walls had chipped and debris lay in scattered piles across the hall. I knew the damage would take a long time to rebuild, large puddles of crimson leaked from the bodies of those who had died.

I walked toward the king and baron, I knew they were trying to hide something from me, but I found out anyway as I looked at the forever unmoving body of the Shang warrior.

"Liam' I croaked, unable to moisten my paper-dry throat. First Thom, then Faithful, and now Liam. Who next would meet the Black God?

I tugged at his sleeve, willing for him to open his green eyes and tell me he was all right. But as my dry eyes gazed upon his chalk-white, stone-cold face I knew it was useless to hope for his return.

"He fought bravely' I heard Jon's voice behind me, distant and unreal

"Like a Dragon, 'e did' George replied.

I shook with rage and sadness, I then left to my rooms to pack, I would go to the desert and think this over, too much had happened all in one day.

--In the Southern Desert—

I sat in the sand. Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat handed me a letter carefully I opened it and read.

As I read the letter, a lump rose in my throat. I clutched the letter, but my emotions took over and I collapsed on the sand in sobs.

Finally letting the weight lift from my heart and letting the Dragon go at last I looked at the sunset, red as blood. Its scarlet rays spilling over the desert, as a dark reminder of the bloodshed…

I then turned toward my tent, settling into my bedroll I drifted off to sleep thinking one thought:

"_Innocent blood has been spilt today yet to be avenged…'_

THE END

A/N: That's the End! Hope you liked it!

Fare thee well,

- AnimalWriter1


End file.
